The New Girl
by EdwardMakesMySkinSparkle
Summary: Edward's a writer in New York trying to catch a break and get a book published, until he finds his muse in the girl who moved in the next apartment. But the world of fantasy isn't enough and he tries to find a way to find out who his muse really is. OOC M


Summary: Edward's a writer who has been living in New York ever since he left his small hometown, forever trying to catch a break and get one of his books published he finds his muse in the girl who moved in the opposite apartment. Unbeknownst to her, Edward starts his novel, sends the first few chapters to a few publishing houses and quickly becomes the writer of a greatly anticipated love story. However, the world of fantasy isn't enough for the young writer and he tries to find a way to find out who his muse really is.

This story will be M rated, so please only read if age appropriate, and as this is the first chapter it is shorter than the rest will be, this will just hopefully give you a feel for how the story will be. Depending on the response and if the story continues, updates will probably be every Sunday. Thank-you for reading :-)

_**The New Girl**_

_**Chapter One: The First Time.**_

_He grasped her hand as she looked into his eyes. "Jessica, you know you've only ever been the one for me." He told her lies as easily as…_

Edward sighed as he deleted the lines he has previously written.

"_I know it was wrong with me, but you don't know how I've been feeling, Jessica."_

Once again Edward was at a loss. He'd grown up in the small town of Forks, Washington with the aim of studying English Literature at a university and then continuing on to become a great writer, however, life got in the way of that dream and when Edward's mother and father were killed in a car crash when he was eighteen, he was left with his younger sister Alice to take care of. Knowing his chance of further education has disappeared, Edward worked in the local diner once he graduated high school and tried to earn enough to at least put his sister though university once the time came. Alice, who was only three years younger than her brother, studied fashion design at New York University after finishing high school, and Edward not wanting to be too far from his beloved sister in case she ever needed him packed his things along side her, sold their family home, and moved to a small studio in Brooklyn. Two years later, Alice still at NYU, Edward had a job bartending at night and during the day he wrote with the same ambition he did growing up, unfortunately for him he had seemed to have lost the spark which his words had once carried. Edward had already written the first few chapters of three novels, however with no publishing house taking interest in any of them, he was currently on his fourth, still waiting for his big break to happen.

Deciding that a walk may help him clear his mind, Edward closed down his laptop, picked up his wallet, keys, and mobile and left his apartment. It was a windy day in New York as Edward made his way to the Brooklyn Museum. Like normal he made his way to his favourite painting in the whole of the museum; _Sunrise,_ painted by George Inness. He didn't know what it was about the picture, but the painting gave Edward inspiration, whether it was from the colours of the painting, or the meaning behind it, but Edward knew that it would be this painting which would inspire a great book.

Looking at his watch Edward realised it was half six. With his shift at his local bar starting in one hour, he made his way home to get changed and get out to work. Once in his apartment and dressed in his usual black attire, with five minutes to spare, he glanced out of his window. Edward could not see much from this apartment other than the next apartment; however, he could make out the Manhattan skyline. Usually this view relaxed him – knowing that he was close to where he wanted to be in life, but Edward couldn't focus due to the movement he could see in the apartment next to his. It seemed that the studio was finally being filled and from what he could tell, a pretty brown-haired girl was moving in. Before he had the chance to watch her further, Edward realised he must get going or else he would be late for work. He bid goodbye to the girl in his mind and made a mental note to check on her when he got back from work.

It was hard being a bartender when his life's passion was writing, but Edward managed to still love his job. The regulars always put a smile on his face with their jokes and the money (including tips) wasn't bad, or at least, it was enough to cover his living expenses as well as his sister's. In fact normally Edward's time at _Charlie's_ would fly by, but all he could think about was the new girl who had moved in. While he had had his fair share of relationships, no-one had gotten close to Edward's heart and no-one had made him feel this infatuated before, which he couldn't understand due to never even speaking to the girl. Either way, Edward tried to put her out of his mind until the end of his shift.

When Edward got home it was just after midnight and he had concluded that the girl would already be asleep. He entered his studio set on just going straight to bed and maybe trying again on his novel in the morning. For this reason, he didn't even turn on his lights and just used the soft glow of the moonlight to guide him. However, the luminosity from outside his window distracted the young man and as he walked towards it he realised that the girl who had just moved in must still be awake.

Sure enough, Edward looked outside the window and saw that the opposite studio's lights were on and he could make out the shape of the young woman; she came closer to her window and sat on a nearby sofa and started to read a book. Edward was drawn to the woman and just decided to sit for a while by the window, just for a few minutes, to look at her closer. He noticed her simple but beautiful features, such as her big brown eyes, full pale pink lips and the natural rosy colour of her cheeks. Without even realising Edward continued to stare at the beauty and soon it was nearly forty minutes later.

When the young woman, as she could not have been more than twenty-three, stood up, it pulled Edward from his daze and he wondered how long she had transfixed him. Wondering what she would do next Edward continued to stare at the goddess, and he began to wonder if he was imagining it when she pulled off her light blue jumper and started to unbutton her top. He then realised that she must believe no-one could see her – due to his window being the only one with in viewing distance and his light was off, creating the illusion of him not being there. Edward debated whether to turn on his light to show her that he was in fact in his apartment, however, not wanting to scare her, he left it off. Edward was also having the moral debate that he should turn around and not watch the girl, but his curiosity, and his attraction for the woman, overruled his mind and he continued to watch the show.

The brown-haired beauty slid her top off her shoulders once she had unbuttoned it completely and let it fall onto the ground. Edward could see her creamy white skin in contrast to the deep red bra she wore which elevated her breasts and squeezed them together. She then unzipped the black skirt she wore to reveal matching red panties as the skirt joined her other clothes. Edward could feel his trousers tighten and in a bid for release he took off his jeans and, as he never wore underwear, his penis was free, and hard.

The young woman was surrounded by light and looked angelic, which was hard to believe with the lingerie she was wearing. Then her delicate-looking hands reached behind her back as she undid her bra and let her breasts free. The sight was nearly too much for Edward as he watched in amazement, and lust, and began to stroke his erection. As if she could see him she slightly turned to the right, letting Edward have an even better view of the near-naked woman. Her hands ran down her sides to her panties and gently glided them down her shapely legs, until she removed them completely. Having seen her bare pussy, Edward increased the speed and frequency of his strokes until he began to feel the pressure building. He knew he should be repulsed by taking advantage of this girl's lack of knowledge to his being there and yet all Edward could imagine was himself taking the girl then and there, unfortunately they were separated by their studios and Edward knew this would not happen.

The naked woman walked around her apartment in search of her glass of wine and once again sat down on her sofa, however, this time she spread her legs open and having taken a gulp of her drink and setting it down of the table, she placed a hand by her opening. Edward had a perfect view of this and knowing that she didn't even know anyone was watching made the situation even more erotic. The woman used her hand to spread open her folds while the other hand was rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Edward was nearly ready to burst, but willed himself to hold on so he could further watch the woman with all his attention. She slowly inserted a finger into her pussy and then another, curling them while inside for an even more intense feeling. Her body was writhing on the sofa, as Edward looked on in lust. The woman pulled her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy as the other hand alternated between breasts. Her face was of pure delight as she continued with fucking herself with her fingers and Edward's expression was a mirror of hers. It only took a few minutes before her mouth opened with a gasp and her eyes rolled back, and she began to orgasm. This was as much as Edward could take as he too joined her in bliss.

The woman slowly began to calm down and regained composure. Edward watched as she stood up and grabbed her wine glass to swallow the remaining liquid, that sight being nearly enough to set Edward off again. However, the woman then disappeared behind doors, most likely to her bedroom, and Edward realised that this was too the end of his night. He cleaned himself up and retired to his bed, the images of the new woman burned into his brain. He knew he should feel remorseful for viewing the woman's private moment, and yet all he felt was the desire to meet this girl in person, and maybe finish off what she started. As Edward was drifting off to sleep, a new feeling overwhelmed him and as he wondered what it was it suddenly came to him – this woman had given him inspiration, the inspiration for the book he was currently writing, and the inspiration to get his life back on track; starting with finding more out about the mystery new girl.


End file.
